bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanmā Same/Abilities
Powers & Abilities : Though not as skilled as a Lieutenant in controlling the amount of power he exerts, Hanmā has been shown to boast quite a large amount of spiritual pressure. Though, he is only a 4th seat amongst his division ( ) and isn't considered all that strong. He makes up for his lack of spiritual power with his skill in the use of his own Zanpakutō, , and . However, even then he is still one of the strongest amongst his division when he expels his power to it's fullest, capable of rivaling a Lieutenant in their . Enhanced Physical Strength: Hanmā's body has been trained in order to utilize the full potential of his muscles. This did not increase their size, but have increased the amount of weight they are able to withstand when he is actually trying. This form of training is known as Blooming Lotus, and is only utilized by him. He is also one of the only seated within the to be able to stop a sword swing from somebody more then three classes above him (like a Captain). This is becasue of the muscles within hsi fingers, and the precision of his attacks. Enhanced Durability: Similar to how was able to stand even a few seconds after facing the full power of his own , Hanmā can survive several blows from a captain's without dying. However, this only because of his unique physique and strength, which he obtained through unknown methods of training. He claims that in order to wield his sword perfectly, he must be able to withstand the force of it's on swing, and for that reason, he has trained to withstand the sword swings of captains and such. Unique Fighting Capability: On top of the abilities he already has, Hanmā has shown the ability to fight unconscious. This ability is considered a branch from Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Endurance, becoming the ultimate fighting capability for those who depend on their own power to protect others. Their mind goes on auto pilot, and allows for them to fight as if they were wide awake. However, this ability limits him from deciphering the ability of techniques that come at him. That is the only downside, though most people decided to do nothing but dodge and swing when in a situation like that anyway. : Though not as skilled as or , Hanmā is rather skilled in high-speed movement. He has shown the capability of being able to fight against people like Hikari Raiotto, who teleport, on equal grounds. He is also capable of amplifying his sword swings using Shunpo. Though, he tends to make up for the lack of swinging speed, with precise Shunpo abilities. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): In a similar fashion to how uses the technique, Hanmā uses it to create confused openings within his opponents defense. However, he does tend to use it to avoid techniques that are on a greater level of speed then basic Shunpo. It was first used again Hikari Raiotto in an attempt to dodge his teleporting strikes, and allowed for Hanmā to land a surprising critical blow on the individual. It is also the only technique he possesses that doesn't revolve around such open movements. : To make up for his lack in other categories (though there isn't many gaps), Hanmā has devoted a majority of his studies to . He aims to become the only seated to excel in Kidō Grandmastery. However, he has only been training his for about 10 years, and has already achieved the rank of Master. His key areas and categories are Forbidden Spells and Hadō Spells. He learned a majority of his techniques from Shūruna Tatchi and decided to join Q.S.P.P in order to learn some more. Zanpakutō Shuryō Rōtasu Same (狩猟ロータス鮫, Japanese lit. form "Hunting Lotus Shark"): Hanmā's Zanpakutō is rather unique in the fact that it doesn't have just one unreleased state. and both commented that it was a rather abnormal phenomenon, and could possibly prove to be a problem in the future. However, after it was broken once, it reformed in a state that held a combination of both unreleased states. The new combination state has the awkward ability to change shape (to either previous form) at any time during combat. It has been given the name Shifting Blade or Hashifuto (刃をシフト) because of this unique ability. It's current appearance is the combination of a Nodachi and a Daito, being both long and stout, capable of deflecting objects much greater then the wielder in size and weight. The blade is completely blade, and has a dark orange edge with a slight maroon hue. It has a dark gray sharkskin grip with a tsuba in the shape of a circle with eight arrowhead like protrusions. He usually remains sheathed, and can be wielded (in combat) in that very state. It has a tiny little iron lotus attached to it's handle, tethered to it by a black and silver chain. The ability in which it uses to switch between it's current form, to it's other form, is similar to a release. However, it has it's own release, and in order to not cause problems, he doesn't use the other two forms. He instead keeps it's current appearance (though at times he swaps them to fool his opponent) and wields it as is. However, he can (at any moment) decided to completely redo the design, swapping the combined details of the Zanpakutō at will.